high heeled shoes and cinderella dreams
by rotti
Summary: AU Maka&Soul."If you don't ask Soul to prom I'm going to call your Papa and tell him you agreed to go on a daddy-daughter date." Threats, broken hearts, and an overused prom plot.


**high heeled shoes and cinderella dreams**

**Disclaimer: This is proof.**

* * *

I, Maka Albarn, am this close to having a mental breakdown. Why? There's only one explanation as to why I will soon check myself into the nearest psych ward:

Shibusen Academy's prom is in two days. That itself isn't the problem, the problem is that I don't have a date. What makes it even worse? The guy I want to ask is my best friend. And in order to get him to accompany me for to this dance, I'm going to have to battle tons of fan girls.

Life is terrible when the guy of your dreams is incredibly good looking and only sees you as his flat chested book wormed best friend.

* * *

I find Soul sitting at his desk, about to fall into a coma, considering he's drooling a bit (a bit gross, but he does look sort of cute, head resting on his well-tones arms, eyes closed in peaceful sleep-Oh God, the romance novels are getting to me) even though class hasn't even started yet. I take my seat next to him, stuffing my bag under chair. I poke him on the shoulder, hoping he'll stop dreaming of 'cool' related things and pay attention to me. After too many jabs to his shoulder, forehead, and nose, he abandons sleep, and graces me with his presence.

"So Soul, prom's coming up." I inform him, as he rubs sleep from his eyes. Maybe he'll get the hint and ask me to be his date, or maybe he'll be so sleep deprived that I could trick him into asking me.

Soul just gives a look that has I-don't-care scribbled all over it. "And? It's just a dance with crappy music and girls killing themselves over a plastic crown."

"Yeah but it's our last dance as seniors!"

He obviously does not get the importance of this social event. Everyone, yes everyone dies for prom. Even those girls who pretend they don't care and rant about how useless and stupid it is go to prom. I mean this is what people tell their grandchildren about, where they mention how at their senior prom they twirled around with the love of their life and then they just look into their special someone's eyes and the cheesy music plays and everyone aws. Okay that only happens in poorly made movies, but hey it'd still be nice to twirl around with Soul (even if I can't dance to save my life) and stare into his pretty ruby red eyes, which surprisingly are real, no contacts took me a while to believe that though.

While I was dreaming of my perfect dance with Soul, he visited dreamland. Asking is going to be harder then I thought. Why couldn't I stay in denial this year about my feelings for him?

* * *

"Maka, you are hopelessly screwed."

That's the first thing Liz said to me when I sat down in my usual seat at the lunch table. It looked like it was just me and her today. Soul was kept for an extra lesson for dozing off in Sid's class again. Tsubaki was trying to get Black*Star from the flagpole last time I checked. Patty was off somewhere, and Kidd was in Nurse Medusa's office organizing the medicine cabinet. Sometimes his OCD came in handy.

"You have fallen for a friend, which is the worst situation you could land yourself in." She continues, stabbing her fork into a tasteless salad. "And you're friend is also constantly stalked by girls who kill for pretty boys like him."

"Thanks for letting me think I stood a chance Liz." Why is it that friends discourage more then encourage?

"I'm just stating the facts." She took a long sip of her diet coke, "Soul will only view you as a friend-that's why I'm not going with Kidd."

"I thought you aren't going with him because he asked Patty first." I tear open a ketchup packet and squirt it all over my fries. "And then he asked you to tag along in order to make it 'symmetrical'."

Liz tightens her grip on the poor aluminum can. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the whole Kidd situation.

"That idiot! Did he really think I'd be fine as a third wheel just because he suffers from a freaking OCD-" Liz takes a deep breath, calming herself. She does get too intense when anyone brings up Kidd and his neurotic tendencies. "But this isn't about my love life, it's about yours."

"I tried to give him a hint this morning so he could ask me but it didn't go too well." I should mention how he actually fell asleep while I was trying to get him to ask me, but I don't think Liz needed to know how utterly pathetic I am when it comes to love. I mean when you're raised by a cheating father, don't trust the male species (Soul is my one and only exception), and have the body of a skinny twelve year old boy, you aren't exactly an expert at getting guys.

"Most guys are just like Soul. They're dense. They'll never take a hint no matter what you do." Liz explains. She is a walking talking fashion magazine. Seriously, without her I'd be clueless. "Which is why the only way you'll have Soul by your side at prom as a date is by asking him directly."

"You mean like 'Soul please take me to prom' directly?"

"How else would you ask him?"

"I can't do that!"

"If you don't then I'm going to call your Papa and tell him you agreed to go on a daddy-daughter date."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Next thing I know the cell phone is in her manicured hand, just a bit of pressure on the send button will lead me to one whole day with a good for nothing father. Liz could be so cruel sometimes.  
I sigh in defeat. "...Fine."

Liz grins in triumph. "Now go hunt down your prince charming."

* * *

The advice of my dear friend Liz is causing the butterflies in my stomach to go wild. I've been standing outside Sid's class waiting for the bell to ring, but each minute feels like an hour. Somehow spending 24 hours with my Papa sounds more promising. I should just walk away. I'm not made for dates and love. And besides even if I don't ask Soul to go with me as a date, we would still tag along with Liz and the rest of them, as friends.

That's not too bad right? Sure friends can't get too close, and they can't slow dance with all the other couples (okay they can but it's not the same) and they can't kiss. They can't wake up together, or fall asleep in each others arms or-

The bell rings, with a deep breath filling me up with as much courage as I can muster, and I head in the class, where Soul is filling his backpack with unused papers.

"Hey Soul." at the sound of my voice he looks away from his cluttered bag and stares right into my emerald eyes like he's giving me his undivided attention.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if..."

I can't do this. My heart is beating so fast, and the words are stuck in my throat. The movies always make this sound so easy, where the girl just spits out and the guy immediately agrees and they ride away in a car into the sunset.

"Hurry up and ask the question Maka, you look like an idiot with your mouth hanging open."

I feel the blood rush into my cheeks-I'm this close for banging my head into the nearest desk. C'mon Maka, spit it out. This can't be as hard as kicking Ox Ford's ass during every exam or as miserable as hanging out with your Papa when he confuses Mama with random women he met in bars. Okay, here goes nothing. I look directly into his crimson eyes.

"Will you be my date for prom?"

Soul doesn't say anything for a five endless seconds, and then:

"Sorry, but I'm taken."

I could hear my heart breaking, shattering itself into a million pieces.

_SorrybutI'mtaken,SorrybutI'mtaken,SorrybutI'mtaken  
_

The line is on reply in my head.

Soul who has been my best friend for all these years. Who had managed to win my trust after my papa's never ending affair. The boy who stood with me during my parent's divorce. The one who shares all my secrets. The first boy I had ever loved has rejected me, for some beautiful girl with a dazzling smile and curves in all the right places.

I wonder if it's okay to bash someone in the head with a dictionary for a broken heart.

* * *

I'm sitting on my couch, under a massive layer of blankets with the cure for heartache: ice cream and movies about people worse off then you. It's the second day of my sickness and the day of the dance. So far my recovery is going rather slowly. I've tried venting to the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki but they had no time for me seeing they all had dates to get ready me, a brokenhearted girl fattening herself up with cookie dough ice cream who had been rejected by her best doesn't help that even my useless Papa has heard about my heartbreak and is now rambling like a fool as to how he will murder the boy who caused his daughter such pain.

There's someone ringing my doorbell and I hope it's Blair ready to have my father take her away to some bar. I open the door and it's Liz. Liz who should probably be at her house right about now waiting for her date-not standing in her beautiful red strapless dress that fits perfectly on her, in strappy heels with her hair pulled up in some hairstyle only a hairstylist could name.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Liz asks, impatient.

I grin sheepishly, "Sorry go right ahead."

Liz makes her way through dragging a duffel bag with her. She seats herself on my cozy couch and begins unloading the bag. Heels, makeup, jewelry, and surprisingly a dress all appear out of it. There is no other explanation to Liz's visit on prom night besides that she is dragging my miserable self to prom. And as she developed telepathy Liz throws me black and gold brocade tulle dress with a satin bow belt.

"Put on that dress and-" she examines three pairs of heels, before she hands me black pumps."-these are a pain, but they'll look great with the dress."

"Liz in case you have forgotten, I am not attending prom tonight." The dress feels magical in my hands, but it's not enough to get me ready to party all night long.

"Too bad. I've already went through the trouble of assembling a perfect prom outfit for you."

"I appreciate that, but I'm still not going. Can't you just let me enjoy my maka-time in peace."

Liz rolls her ocean blue eyes at me. "Be thankful I'm saving you from another tub of cookie dough." She sorts out a few necklaces before ordering me to get ready again. "Let's go Maka, I don't have all night."

"You can't expect me to show up at prom after what I've been through." I'm tired of dealing with this.

"Oh please Maka." Liz abandons the jewels and looks straight me. "So what one measly boy rejected you. This is the life story of every girl out there, so get over it and put on the damn dress."

My grip tightens on the dress, causing my knuckles to go white. "It isn't about one boy." my voice is shaky; "It's about Soul."

Liz's eyes soften. "I know, but you can't let him ruin this night for you. Me and you will have the best time of our lives with or without guys."

Okay, this probably the sweetest thing Liz has ever said to me. It would probably be terrible of me to argue about this now.

"Fine I'll go." Liz immediately smiles. "But after this is all over, we are going to watch every single horror movie I could think off."

The smile runs away from her dressed up face. If she hadn't covered her face with foundation I'm sure she would be as white as snow right about now.

"A-anything but that. C'mon Maka you know I how I get with those."

"Well maybe will just one or two."

"You're lucky my date got arrested or else I wouldn't be doing this."

"Of course you wouldn't." I say, grinning and take the dress and shoes to my room.

* * *

After a half hour I'm ready. The dress looks great, the shoes are murdering my toes, but they also look amazing and Liz had adorned my face with some light touches of manage to get out the door without my idiot dad making a huge scene-the scene would've been greater, but sadly I had to Maka-chop him. You can only stand a few minutes of your father going insane with happiness at the sight of his daughter heading to prom alone with no boy accompanying her.

There's a limo lined up outside, and Black*Star's car, which he has emerged out off via sunroof. He's shouting about his greatness to the heavens above, until someone, I presume Tsubaki pulls him down. Liz, much to my surprise, opts to tag along with Black*Star rather then the limo which I assumed was meant for her. When I follow her, she pushes me toward the white limo.

"It's for you."

"Huh?"

Liz smiles, "Stop being and just idiot go already."

With that said she climbs into the car, and they drive away abandoning me. What if there's a rapist/murderer/lunatic in that limo? I can't believe they just ditched me. Well, since there is no other way to get to prom (I could ask Papa, but death is a better choice compared to the embarrassment of your father as your date) I make my way toward the limo. And the door opens, revealing Soul, looking so amazingly handsome in a black tux with a red dress shirt. His white hair is all wild free of its usual headband. And there's that crooked grin of his, that sort of makes me go weak in my knees.

He holds out his hand for me take. I stare at it, trying to understand what exactly is going on. Didn't Soul tell me he had a date two days ago? Why is he in front of my house, in a tux, with a limo, holding out his hand to me?

"Would you quit staring at my hand already and get in the limo?"Soul's annoyed voice snaps me out of my thoughts

"What did your date bail on you?" I ask, bitter. What now I'm his second choice? As if.

My answer is a how-stupid-are-you-look. "Idiot. You're my date."

This is one sick joke Soul is trying to pull off. "Last time I checked, which was two days ago when I asked you. You informed me that you were taken."

"Part of the plan." he explains. "You kept nagging me about prom and how it was so important to you, so I wanted to make it as memorable as possible."

This would have sounded so sweet on any other day, but right now I think Soul is probably the biggest moron on this wonderful planet we live on. With the clutch that I found lying around in my room I smack him on that thick head of his.

"Memorable my ass!" I shout at him. "Why couldn't you just ask me like a regular person? Thanks to your idiotic plan I spent two days locked up with Papa and ate my weight in ice cream!"

Soul rubs his sore head, maybe I shouldn't have left my cell phone in there, oh and my iPod, and coins...

"Maybe all that extra weight from the ice cream would help you grow some boobs."

Soul has another bruise on his head thanks to me. I sigh there is point of arguing over this. I mean Soul in his weird way of trying to be romantic -and totally failing at it-is here and that's what matters.

I take hold of his hand-his palm swallows mine-and lift my head smiling in his direction.

"Let's hurry, it would be nice to get there before Black*Star eats all the food and takes over for the DJ."

We make our way inside the spacious limo, sit on the leather seats in the back, away from the tinted glass screen of the unknown driver. We sit only inches apart, but I scoot closer and lay my head on his shoulder. This whole prom thing is way too troublesome. In 48 hours my heart has been ripped to shreds and glued back together by the guy that matters most: Soul. Sure he may not be prince charming (not like I'm Cinderella anyways), and he deserves more Maka-chops then I can give, but he's mine and that's what matters.

* * *

**mindlesschatter:**

name the mistakes, bash the plot, idc just do it nicely.


End file.
